undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beside The Dying Fire/Issue 8
This is Issue 8 of Beside The Dying Fire. Issue 8 “We can’t kill him, we can’t kill do it, we aren’t losing our humanity now. We aren’t, this man needs things for his family, we can’t just kill him for trying to protect his family” I say. “And What if he’s lying, what if he’s got a gang out there, and we let him go, then they got our number. Then he brings them over here, and we are fucked, what do we do then, just sit there and let them take our stuff and kill us” Daniel says. “Please, Please, I don’t want to die today, I’m just a regular man, please don’t kill me, Please my daughter needs me” Wesley says, tears flowing down his cheeks. I look at Daniel, whose expression changes when Wesley mentions his daughter “You have a daughter” he asks. “Yes, and a Wife, who I promised I would come back when I left home today, please don’t kill me, they need me” Wesley says. “We can’t kill him if he has a family waiting for him” Daniel says. “But like you said before, what if he’s lying, he could bring over a gang, then we are fucked, we are dead, there is a right and wrong answer, we just don’t know it yet, let’s just vote” Logan says. “We don’t kill him” I say. “We kill him” Logan says. “Kill him” Sohti says, “Kill him” Diana says. “Don’t Kill him” James says. “Don’t” Felix Jr. says. Felix looks at Felix Jr. and says “Don’t”. “Kill him” Amy says. “Don’t” Samantha says. “Don’t” Martha says. “Don’t” Daniel says. “Don’t” Karen says. “Kill him” Micheal says. “The majority out ways the minority, and according to the vote, We won’t kill you Wesley, get me a couple of cans of food Ken” Logan says “I’ll continue when he brings the cans”. I run into the house and go to the kitchen. I pick up some cans of beans, and some water bottles. I look up for a second to see the bushes in the backyard rustling a little, and a quick white thing, that disappears behind the bushes. I quickly open the door and run into the backyard. I hear Logan yell to James to check on me from the other side of the house. I slowly start walking towards the bush, holding the kitchen knife I’ve had in my pocket very tightly. I see the figure dash behind another bush, so I quickly sprint to that bush, then I feel something smash against the side of my face, and I’m quickly thrown off my feet, and slammed into the ground. The figure behind the bushes quickly gets up, and walks up to the person who knocked me out. I get as good a look as I can with my vision quickly fading. The one who knocked me out has shaggy brown hair, blue eyes, and is white, but I couldn’t get a read from the rest of his face as it was covered by a bandana. “God dammit E, you supposed to swing harder, knock him fully out, now look the fucker’s getting a good read on us” The other man says. Just then James bursts through the door, tackling one called E. He quickly grabs the axe E was holding, which E used the butt end to knock me out. But then the other guy punches James as hard as he can, knocking him out. He then walks up to me, and looks at E, with an expression of disappointment. “See, this is what happens when you fuck up, you got to learn kid” Then the man punches me, and knocks me out. Issues Category:Beside The Dying Fire Category:Beside The Dying Fire Issues Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues